


Easy as Flying

by DarlingSavior



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, it might become more explicit as we proceed, so please be kind, there's like no fic about these bitches so here we go, this is my first fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-11-06 04:44:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17933072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingSavior/pseuds/DarlingSavior
Summary: Ron has just quit his job as an Auror and is letting his PTSD take over his every move. He runs into Viktor Krum and finds someone who he can actually talk to.(I don't know how to do summaries sorry)





	1. Chapter 1

Ron had been in a fog of celebration at the bar. The congratulatory spirit and aura of victory had felt nice at first but now it was bordering on suffocating. As did most things these days. Ron clutched at his knit sweater (not made by his mum and not even hand me down either) and nervously looked for his sister.

Ginny had begged Ron to come to one of her games for weeks and he’d finally agreed. After the first couple of celebratory drinks he’d watched as the Holyhead Harpies had slowly descended into rowdy nonsense. While he had fully embraced it his first two drinks the rowdiness, but the crowd was getting a bit loud and Ron was still not completely ready to be happy just yet.

He’d quit his job as an auror no more than two months ago. His brother, George had taken pity on him after and let him have some shifts at the joke shop.

The celebration was doing nothing to lift the cloud of darkness surrounding his mind. Every time he closed his eyes he could still feel the cold-

Ron downed the rest of his butterbeer even though the drink was only half gone. He’d try to find Ginny and say his goodbyes. Between the throng of people and the rowdiness caused by alcohol he really couldn’t be around all this.

Just when he spotted her distinctive red pixie cut, Ron caught sight of someone he hadn’t seen in a long while.

“Viktor Krum?” He’d questioned aloud.

Viktor was sitting at the bar surrounded by gorgeous women (of course), and he turned to see who’d called him. His charming lady killing smile actually widened when he saw that it was Ron Weasley who’d said his name.

He’d obviously grown since the last time Ron had seen him. The only way Ron could think to describe it was that Viktor had gotten ...thicker. His chest was broader, his face fuller (in a good way) even his hands seemed to be larger. The hand that he was holding out to Ron right now.

While he’d been cataloging the difference in his body Viktor had excused himself from the ladies and actually walked over to him. And was now holding out his hand as if it they were old chaps. Ron quickly took his hand in both his and shook to release the awkwardness he was sure Viktor could feel.

“It is good to see you Ronald Veasley.” Viktor said in a low timber. That’s deeper as well, Ron thought. Obviously his English had gotten better over the years but he still had a beautifully thick accent.

Still holding Viktor’s hand Ron realized how hot it had in the crowded bar and he was certain it was the beer he’d just chugged finally settling in.

He managed to get out the words“Yeah-yes it is good to see you too! Really good, um, good. What, so what brings you to a Holyhead Harpie victory part then?”

Viktor shrugged, “I get invitations to zese zings all ze time. It iz very rare for me to come, but I was very entertained by tonight’s match. Your sizter iz very talented.”

“Oh thank you! Yeah, thanks,um... have you told Gin yet?,” Ron started to look for his sister, “ I’m sure she’d love to hear you say that. I can find her for you if you life just gimme a se-”

“Zat vill not be nezeccary, Ronald” Viktor said as he grabbed Ron’s arm as he was ready to slip away to look for his sister.

Ron’s eyes trained to Viktors fingers on his wrapped around his arm. Viktor’s  _ thick  _ fingers that he could feel the heat coming off of even through his coat and jumper.

“I would like to keep talking to you, if zat is alright Ronald. Vould you let me buy you a drink?”

It took Ron longer than he would’ve like to admit how long it took him to process that question. His eyes widened and he was just about to say no and excuse himself when he finally saw his sister. She was already making eyes at him and seeing the panic in his eyes she gave him a wink and stuck out her tongue at him.

He smirked at felt himself relax at his silly little sister. He looked back up at Viktor and put his own hand over the one that Viktor had placed on his arm.

“Yeah, I’ll have another pint. And you can call me Ron.”


	2. Chapter 2

Ron woke up with a start on an unfamiliar bed. He’d woken up with no headache, thank Merlin, but his hands were clammy and his throat was sore. He cleared his throat to no advantage and looked around the room. Oh he knew this place.

Harry and Ginny had moved into their new home only a few weeks ago and had said on multiple occasions that they’d have him over as much as he’d like. Still he felt a twinge if guilt at the thought of his sister carrying his drunk arse home and conjuring an bed for him just because he’d overdid it at her celebration party

Trying to get his bearings, Ron started to make his way through the apartment, trying to leave without causing anymore trouble. He did smell something good coming from the kitchen though. Well...maybe he’d have a bite and then make his way back home.

“Well look whose come back to the living” came Harry’s cheerful and slightly louder than necessary voice. He was standing by the cabinets holding a mug and standing next to Ginny and she made motions with her wand to finish the cooking.

“That’s more your deal than mine mate.” Ron was able to get out, and it made all three of them chuckle. “ Oh is that beans on toast, Gin?” He asked eagerly

Soon they were all sat down at the table and digging into their food. Ginny filled Harry in on the night before; the match and the ensuing party after. Harry nearly choked on his orange juice when he heard about Velma Stockings trying to drink a gallon of butterbeer upside down. Ron was stuffing his face and joking along right with them. He'd forgotten how good it felt to be out of his head and in the here with with his family. Talking over each other and trying to make the other laugh while enjoy the overabundance of food (Ginny wasn't used to making food just for her and Harry so there was always extra). It sometimes felt like he was a kid again.

They were nearly at the end of their meal when Harry had to go and ruin it though.

“So I heard you had a lot of fun last night. With Viktor Krum of all people.”  
Ron felt the tips of his ears become hot and flush “Yeah it was actually...,” he said around his chipmunk cheeks full of food, “really nice. Viktor is actually a pretty decent bloke.”

Harry started nodding to himself he was contemplating something. Then his watch started saying “Get ready for work! Get ready for work!” and all of a sudden the boy who lived was now the man who couldn’t find his bloody trousers as he raced around the apartment to get ready.

Ron felt an chill of familiar panic but then he remembered. That ...wasn’t his job anymore. No more running along with his bed friend and solving crimes.

Harry got himself together and gave Ginny a kiss on the head and thanked her for the meal. Just as he got his wand out to apparate into his office he looked at Ron. He made an aborted motion towards him as if to tell him they were gonna be late. Then he stopped and his face set to a small scowl as he remembered himself.

“Right then I’ll see ya. Oh hey Ron. Why don’t you invite Viktor over for family lunch next month?”

Ron looked at Harry like his head was on sideways. “I don’t think a bloke like that would be interested in a bunch of drunk gingers telling embarrassing family stories.”

“Well yeah, but he was interested in you so imagine how he’ll feel if he meets the whole family.”  
Ron let Harry's words settle in his stomach like fire resting in his belly.

"Whaddya mean by that?" Ron didn't meet Harry's eyes when he asked the question., "Viktor's gonna be more entertained by the dragon wrangler to be bothered with me anymore?"

Harry gave Ron a look of disbelief. "No! That's not what I meant. You know that's not what I meant."

"Do I?"

Ron had quit being an Auror without giving Harry much notice. And by much, he meant Harry caught him having a cry in the corner of their office and Ron barely gasping out that he would go home and have a break but then the next day handing in his resignation. Their close almost brotherly bond had taken a strain since then, so there were a lot more disagreements and petty arguments between them.

So really Ron wasn't sure what to think when it came to Harry anymore. Especially when it came to his own self worth. He did abandon his best friend so maybe Harry didn't want him to make anymore friends. Especially a person like Viktor Krum.

  
Ron reached for more sausages but Ginny smacked his hand away. The murder he had in his eyes was matched in intensity.

  
"Idiots the both of you." she snarled

  
"Well yeah Gin, but don't bring the sausages into this." Ron bawked.

Harry small chuckle let out the rest of the tension into the room. Both boys looked at each other and each realized that they should start acting like men. They waved their goodbyes and Harry apparated to his office.

  
"Are you ever actually gonna tell him why you left?" Ginny asked him.

"You don't even know why I left, Gin." Ron sighed as he pushed away the last of the food. He wasn't hungry anymore.

  
"I know that it must have been something. And I know that it wasn't Harry. But he seems to think its his fault you left."

  
"Well its not!" Ron said, "Honestly he needs to stop being a bloody martyr about everything."

  
Ginny huffed, "Yeah well try telling him that."

They both went about waving their wands to clean the dishes and continued to talk trash about the idiot boy who lived that they both loved too much.

  
"Have you talked to Hermione lately?" Ginny asked.  
"Yeah actually. Her and Pansy's anniversary is coming up. Poor thing doesn't know what to get her." Ron said.

  
When Ron had first entered into his relationship with Hermione he had known from the beginning that it was more fantasy than reality. They had been cute together. It had taken them months to even get to the physical side of their relationship. And Ron was sure it was because he had always known Hermione as this brilliant but irritating best friend. So to have her as the girl who he could kiss and hold and tell his dirty fantasies to had been an adjustment. An adjustment that both of them didn't quite take to.

  
When he and Harry were still going through their Auror training, he and Hermione had decided to break up. It hadn't even really done anything to their relationship they had just stayed how they were when they still in school.

  
Yet when they had broken up a very unexpected person came into their lives - Pansy Parkinson. She had actually been one of Harry and Ron's first assignment. They were basically her protection detail after she had given inside information about the remaining Death Eaters that were still in hiding.  
Hermione would occasionally pop in to give them information (or more importantly food). Yet every time she would come, they would get into some type of argument that would bring the street down if they didn’t have any wards up.

  
One day while Harry was on watch and Ron was resting his eyes, he woken up to find Hermione and Pansy full on necking. And he’d belly laughed the while they tried to explain away their attraction to each other.

  
Ron didn't even need to hear it because he knew - they had passion. It was there in every comment every fake jab and even in the silences they had together. And he continued to be their biggest supporter. Because with some of the rows those girls got into they would need it.

  
"Soo....this thing with Viktor Krum-" Ginny tried.

  
"There is no thing, Gin." Ron sighed, "We had a few drinks and talked that's it."

  
"Do you want there to be a thing, though?"

  
And here's the kicker - yes. Yes he absolutely did. Viktor Krum was incredible, handsome and bloody sexy. And Ron had discovered that he was also smart and funny and could really hold his liquor well. So yeah Ron was very interested in being a thing wit Viktor Krum - but something like that probably wouldn't ever happen.

  
"Maybe later." he mumbled under his breathe reluctantly. "When my head is on better."

  
Just then a caw coming from the outside of Ginny's window. Both gingers startled and looked out to see a hawk pecking at the door.

Ron looked at Ginny and Ginny looked at Ron.  
They both sprinted to the window and Ginny cheated by tripping Ron just before he got there. The hawk gave Ginny an unimpressed look as Ginny opened the window for it, then jumped into the flat and landed on Ron's shoulder. In its impressive beak held a black envelope.

Ron took the envelope from the hawk gently and tried stroking it on the beak. The bird preened for a moment then flew to the window again and sat there.

  
On the envelope written with a kind of silvery ink read To Ronald From Viktor.

  
"Looks like that thing might be happening sooner than you think" Ginny said as she look over his shoulder to see the letter.

  
Ron hit her in the head with the letter...gently. And told her to go feed the hawk some of the sausages.


	3. Chapter 3

"You did WHAT!"

"Oh honestly Ron, there's no need to shout." Molly Weasley admonished her son.

The rest of the family chuckled and giggled then went on about piling their plates with the afternoon spread their matriarch had prepared. Ron didn't touch any of the food. Instead, he focused all his rage filled energy on staring at Ginny.

Ginny was chewing into a large piece of chicken and very pointedly not looking at Ron. Harry, who was sitting right next her, was sipping his tea and trying to hide his smile behind the rim.

"Ron, stop being mad at your sister and eat your food." Mr. Weasley said.

"I'm suddenly not hungry anymore."

The bustling utensils came to a stop. The whole ginger herd turned to stare at Ron incredulously.

"Bloody hell Gin, what did you do to ickle Ronniekins?" George asked twirling his fork full of pork in Ron's face. Ron didn't even give him a glance, just folded his arms and continued to glare and Ginny.

The aforementioned Weasley swallowed her food in the guiltiest way imaginable.

"I was just telling Ron that this season we've got a lot of guest trainors to help us learn different flying techniques. And, um, Viktor Krum is coming by next month." With that said she took another bit of her food, and smiled around her chipmunk cheeks.

"It's the bloody 27th Ginny, he's going to be here in three days not next month!" Ron said hotly.

"Oh now wait a moment. Viktor Krum? Isn't that the boy you've been writing." Molly asked excitedly.

"Muuuuuuumm....." Ron groaned.

Because, yes it was the "boy" he'd been writing, and sending packages to, and talking to at all hours of the day and night on the floo (usually with a silencio charm if it was especially late). After the first few awkward correspondences, and Ron getting to know the intimidatingly beautiful hawk, Ron and Viktor found it incredibly easy to get to know each other. The conversations went from stilted to warm and comfortable so quickly, Ron was opening up to VIktor in ways he never had with anyone before.

But all that communication and connection - well it was from a distance wasn't it? Sure they'd seen each other and talked, but the last time they had physically met, Ron was slightly drunk and didn't really have any expectations of seeing Viktor ever again.

There was suddenly a pile of food in front of him- Molly had made him a plate with all his favorites and gave him gentle smile. The anger he had dissapated and what was left just made him feel tired and - yeah alright he was hungry sue him. He slowly dug into his food but stayed out of the continued hectic chatter around him. His family faded into a dull noise around him as his incessant inconvenient thoughts seemed to get louder and lou-

"Ron I don't want you mad at me." Ginny said suddenly,"I did think it was a good idea. And it's not my fault he didn't tell you about it."

Ron sighed. It was probably as close to an apology as he was going to get.

"I know that Gin. I know you meant well. And I'm not mad, I'm just. . . scared, I guess."

He looked up at his family and found them all looking up at him. Great, he thought bitterly, pity.

"I'll eat in my room if that's alright." He said, grabbing his plate and pushing his chair out.

"Of course, dear." Molly watched as Ron walked away, his steps heavier and shoulders slumped.

Ron went to his old room , which while not exactly barren still felt lacking since he'd moved out on his own. He only stayed in here lately to sober up when he and his family had a little too much spirit for dinner or when he just needed to get away from their near constant worrying. Who we didn't expect to find there was Lala - Viktor's hawk. She let out a screech that almost sounded scolding if Ron hadn't recognized that it was just her way of saying hello.

"Hey there, Lala." He gave her a small genuine smile and took some meat of his plate and held it out to her.

She took the meat quickly and allowed him to pet her twice before she let out a rebuffing squeak and moved to sit by his window. Where a letter was sitting on the edge. Ron picked it up immediately. Though Lala was much faster than an owl she was still doing transatlantic travel to deliver her mail. And sometimes she had a temperament that would need to cool off over a couple of days. So the tea and little stones that Ron had made her send to Viktor had probably made her testy when she got all the way to Bulgaria. Maybe that was why he hadn't heard anything from Viktor about coming back to England. But the trainors usually had to be picked months in advanced what with some of them still being celebrities and conflicting schedules.

"'Ron by now you I'm coming to see you', yeah bloody right I know" he read. He continued through the letter which was so short it might as well have been a post it note(Viktor had a tendency to be gruff and to the point even with his letters, and by the time he was done a smirk was on his face.

"Alright then, Vik. You're on."


End file.
